9 meses, 30 momentos
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: NaruHina, Tabla 30 momentos. ¡Capítulo 8 UP!: para quienes dicen que las únicas que sufren en el embarazo son las mujeres… que sepáis que mienten descaradamente.
1. Capitulo 1: Final

Hola queridas lectoras! Aquí está mi primer fanfic de naruto, basado en la tabla 30 Momentos. Es un NaruHina y se sitúa en Konoha, 7 años después de derrotar a Akatsuki. Pues nada, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer__:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si Naruto me perteneciera dejaría de cargarme a todos los personajes…¬¬

* * *

**~Momento #30:** Final

**~Género: **General/Romance.

**~Resumen: **Porque el final de una etapa siempre es el principio de otra.

**~Final~**

Observaba con los ojos llorosos y una cara entre sorpresa y angustia. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Observaba.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse mirando ese maldito aparatito blanco. ¿Por qué no se abría un hoyo en el suelo y se la tragaba la tierra? Así no tendría que enfrentarse a lo que se le venía encima, prefería mil veces más enfrentarse a todos los Akatsuki ella sola que afrontar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sudaba frío y podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez con más fuerza producto de su respiración entrecortada. ¿Y ahora qué? Esa pregunta se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero nunca conseguía una respuesta, simplemente no era capaz de pensar en nada. A pesar de estar sentada sentía las piernas y los brazos agarrotados, apostaría a que si intentaba levantarse en ese momento caería al suelo antes de siquiera ponerse medianamente recta.

Notó que su vista se nublaba y que empezaba a ver las cosas distorsionadas, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que ya salían de sus ojos. Le temblaban tanto las manos que el aparatito que sujetaba cayó al suelo del baño sin que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo por evitarlo. Aun así no se movió ni un ápice, seguía mirando fijamente el mismo lugar entre sus manos más pálidas de lo normal, aunque entre estas ya no hubiera nada que ver. Y entonces…

_Sonrió._

Una sonrisa más pura que ninguna otra. Una sonrisa que reflejaba la inmensa felicidad que solo se puede sentir en momentos como ese. Por que a pesar de los problemas que le pudiera crear con su familia lo que estaba pasando, lo que _había_ pasado, ella era feliz. Porque ahora sabía que jamás se separaría de su amado Naruto. A partir de ahora lo llevaría –literalmente- en su interior. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, aunque no sabría decir si en algún momento dejó de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la preocupación volvió a su rostro. Sabía que su padre no estaría de acuerdo con que su primogénita se quedara embarazada estando soltera, aunque el padre fuese el futuro Hokage se la Villa Oculta de Konoha. Pero eso no era nada raro hoy en día, ¿cuántas parejas tenían hijos antes de casarse? La misma Kurenai-sensei era un ejemplo de ello. ¿Por qué tenía que haber nacido en un clan tan estricto? Que problemáticas podían llegar a ser la familia Hyuuga y sus anticuadas normas.

Entonces cayó en un detalle con el que no había contado… ¿Y si era Naruto el que no quería tener al pequeño bebe que ya se estaba gestando en su interior? ¿Soportaría el ser solo una carga para el chico, más ahora que faltaba tan poco para que lo nombraran Hokage de forma oficial? _No Hinata, tienes que tener fe en él, Naruto nunca te abandonaría. _Aunque jamás llegaría a deshacerse de su personalidad más bien indecisa e introvertida, si que había conseguido dejar de lado su excesivo nerviosismo y su patosa timidez que tantas veces la habían llevado a desmayarse en un pasado. Ahora que tenía algo más de determinación no quería volver a sentirse como una carga inútil.

Entonces lo decidió. Dejaría de lado las dudas y el miedo, y se enfrentaría a todo lo que le viniera de ahora en adelante. Sería fuerte. Cuanto más duro fuera el obstáculo más duro pelearía ella. Ya no lo hacía por ella misma, por intentar captar la atención del chico que amaba, ni por intentar demostrar a su familia que podía mejorar. No. A partir de ahora lucharía por el ser que llevaba en su interior.

Era el final de una etapa, si, pero también el principio de otra.

El problema ahora era… ¿Cómo se lo decía a Naruto?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

No se por que, pero tengo la manía de empezar las historias por el final(?) ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como podréis ver, el fic se desarrollará durante el embarazo de Hinata y las cosas que les pasarán a ella y Naruto durante esos nueve meses. Este capi es bastante cortito, lo se, pero es como una especie de introducción, así que... ahora decirme vosotras… ¿lo continuo? ¿Me dedico a estudiar que es lo que tendría que hacer? Hacérmelo saber con un review ^^


	2. Capítulo 2: Cambio

Mil graciaaas!! No pensé que el fic fuera a tener tan buena acogida, muchas gracias en serio!! La verdad es que no pensaba subir el segundo capi hasta mañana (más que nada porque no lo tenía ni empezado) pero vuestros reviews me han inspirado y me dejaron tan contenta que decidí subir el 2º capi hoy mismo ^^

Este capi está dedicado a todas las que me habeis comentado en el primer capitulo de esta historia, ¡disfrutarlo!

_Disclaimer: _Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera el NaruHina sería oficial desde hace muuucho tiempo ;)

* * *

**~Momento #4:** Cambio.

**~Género:** General/Romance.

**~Resumen: **seguía siendo el mismo de siempre… pero algo cambió en su mirada.

**~Cambio~**

A pesar de lo que Hinata pensara, Naruto acogió la noticia bastante bien.

Habían quedado en un pequeño parquecito que a esas horas estaba totalmente vacío, pues el sol ya empezaba a esconderse tras los tejados de las casas. Últimamente siempre se tenían que ver a esas horas, puesto que el chico andaba bastante liado durante el día, recibiendo un sinfín de instrucciones de parte de Tsunade-sama.

Mientras Naruto parloteaba sin parar, los dos sentados cada uno en un columpio del parque, Hinata no dejaba de entrelazar sus manos, uniendo sus dedos y volviéndolos a separar de una forma diferente cada vez. Estaba nerviosa, _muy_ nerviosa. Pero esta vez tenía una razón de peso para estarlo… ¿Quién no se pondría nerviosa en una situación como esa? El rubio seguía hablando y hablando seguido, sin darse cuenta de que su novia estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que él le decía. Más concretamente pensaba en una forma de darle la inesperada noticia al chico sin que este se desmayara.

_¿Naruto, a ti te gustaría ser padre?_ No… demasiado sutil, seguro que no le entendería el doble sentido. ¿Algo más directo? Pensaba y pensaba mientras él -¿adivinan?- seguía hablando con Hinata –o eso creía-, cuando, en medio de la descripción de unos nuevos fideos del Ichiraku que al parecer llevarían su nombre, la morena soltó una frase para nada preparada.

-¡Naruto estoy embarazada…! –pequeña pausa- …de ti.

De acuerdo, había sido un poco brusca, pero es que estaba segura de que si lo pensaba demasiado acabaría el día sin haberle dicho nada. A la frase le siguió un absoluto silencio. Hinata se miraba las manos cada vez más sudadas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, cada vez más roja, mientras que el chico se mantenía callado. No soportando más el silencio decidió girarse a mirar la reacción de Naruto. El futuro Hokage –y ahora también futuro padre- se había quedado totalmente petrificado, y cuando decía petrificado se refería a que se había quedado tal cual una estatua. Miraba al frente, aunque estaba segura de que no observaba nada en concreto, y tenía los ojos abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa. No supo definir por su expresión si estaba feliz o disgustado, simplemente se le veía incrédulo. Decidió hacerle reaccionar.

-Naru…

-¿Estás embarazada… de mi? – la interrumpió. Y sí, esas habían sido sus palabras textuales, pero se ve que el chico necesitaba una confirmación.

-Si.

Seguía totalmente inmóvil, sin decir ni una palabra más. Vale, si, se estaba empezando a preocupar. Dirigió su mano al hombro del rubio para intentar hacerle reaccionar al menos, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida. Naruto se levantó del columpio bruscamente dejando a Hinata algo sorprendida. Al momento se colocó en frente de ella agachándose un poco para rodear la fina cintura de ella con los brazos y de un solo movimiento levantarla en el aire.

Estaba estupefacta. No sabía que había pasado realmente, lo único que veía ahora era la inmensa sonrisa de Naruto, que no paraba de reírse de forma ruidosa mientras daba vueltas como un niño con ella entre sus brazos. Hinata aun no reaccionaba cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de su nueva posición. Estaba sentada sobre los hombros del rubio y este le agarraba las manos con las suyas, al tiempo que salía del parque casi corriendo.

-¡Na-Naruto…!

-¡Voy a ser padre! –Empezó a gritar- ¡_Vamos_ a ser padres!

Agradeció al cielo porque en ese momento no hubiera nadie por la calle. Sin embargo, aunque en un principio pensó en intentar hacer reaccionar al chico, no lo hizo. Porque después de todo se sentía bien estar así, sobre los hombros de _su_ Naruto,observando su cabellera rubia brillante y oyendo su risa escandalosa. Porque al comprobar el júbilo de este tras enterarse de la noticia supo que a partir de ese día serían felices para siempre.

Una vez se despidieron del todo, Hinata se quedó observando como Naruto se alejaba hacia su casa. En una de las veces en que el chico se giró para verla con una sonrisa en la cara, Hinata pudo notar un cambio en sus ojos. Eran los ojos de un Naruto más maduro, pero sobre todo, eran los ojos de un futuro padre ilusionado. Y en ese momento, Hinata supo que sería el mejor padre que su hijo podría tener.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: y aquí la esperada reaccion de naruto!! xD Me quedó un tanto extraña...pero bueno, me gusta el resultado xD la última parte del capitulo se me ocurrió al ver una imagen naruhina en internet: http : / / recursos (punto) fotocajon (punto) com / enchulatupagina / img003 / a5ja5hNBBdT7 (punto) jpg (Ahí os queda^^)

**Contestaciones a los review:** _**ana,**_ mi primer fan!! xD me alegro de que te gustara el fic!!; **_Sui-chan94,_** espero que te haya gustado la reacción de naruto, besos!!; **_pololina,_** gracias por tu review, aquí tienes la conti bien prontito!!; **_black rouse1,_** veras, es que tengo un problema, y es que soy más vaga que shikamaru (creo que somos parientes lejanos) pero esta vez me he propuesto acabar esta historia si o si, así que te espero en el próimo capi!!; _**hina chan,**_ aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado!!; **_hinata147hyuuga,_** gracias por tu review!!^^; **_Dely,_** sip, yo también creo pensar que se puede, gracias por el review!!; **_princezzhina-dark,_** tranquila, en un fic mio es impsible que naruto rechace a hinata^^ besos!!; **_delta2007,_** así se habla! naruhina forever!!;D ; **_Myri Weasley28,_** al final naruto no se desmayo, pero casi casi xD, gracias por el review!!

Y esto es todo por hoy!! Espero vuestros comentarios a ver que os pareció la reacción de Naruto! Hasta el próximo capi!! ByeBye!! =D

**Fumiis~**


	3. Capítulo 3: Afecto

Volví!!=D Buff, no vean lo cansada que volví del viaje, y aun por encima tuve que pasar el capitulo al ordenador (no veais lo que me costó escribir la historia a mano...horrible) Pero aquí estoy con el 3º capi a tiempo!! asi que, en muestra de agradecimiento, dejadme un review si???^^

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, pero da igual, porque Kishimoto es mi exclavo y voy a hacer que el NaruHina sea oficial por fin!! ;D

* * *

**~Momento #28:** Afecto.

**~Género: **General/Romance.

**~Resumen: **en momentos como estos es cuando verdaderamente aprecias el afecto de los que te rodean.

**~Afecto~**

Lo primero que hizo Naruto al día siguiente fue ir hasta la mansión Hyuuga para llevarse a Hinata donde la vieja Tsunade.

Nunca le había gustado visitar la casa de la chica, y por eso normalmente, preferían quedar en un parque o en el Ichiraku. Y no es que se acobardara por las miradas frías como el hielo con las que el cabeza de familia lo recibía siempre, no, el problema radicaba, principalmente, en los criados. Estos siempre lo habían mirado recelosos, y se notaba a leguas que no se fiaban de él. Seguramente, consideraban que el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no estaba a la altura de la primogénita del clan Hyuuga; y a pesar de que a esas alturas ya todo el mundo sabía que era el digno hijo del Yondaime, estos parecían no terminar de creérselo del todo. ¡Malditos viejos supersticiosos!

Mientras esperaba a Hinata en el hall de la casa se cruzó con la hermana pequeña de esta, Hanabi, que por los coloretes, la toalla al cuello y el vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano deducía que venía de entrenar. ¿Esa niña descansaba en algún momento? Cierto que aun no había alcanzado el nivel que tenía Neji a su edad, pero por como iba no tardaría mucho en superarlo.

-¡Hola Naruto! Vienes a por mi hermana, ¿no? – le saludó. Hanabi era la única en esa familia de estirados que lo trataba con verdadera naturalidad –a parte de Hinata y Neji- y con la que se llevaba realmente bien, lo cual hacía muy feliz a su novia.- ¿A dónde vais hoy?

-¡Hola Hanabi-chan! –le devolvió el saludo- Voy a llevar a Hinata a ver…

-¡Una película! –interrumpió una ruborizada Hinata, que en ese momento hacía su agitada entrada en el hall.

-¿Al cine? ¡Que romántico! –se mofó la joven Hyuuga con una risa mientras Naruto miraba a su novia sin entender nada- Ya se yo a lo que vais vosotros al cine –dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¡Ha-Hanabi! –le reprendió su hermana ahora completamente roja.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde –dijo Naruto que esta vez si que había entendido el doble sentido de la frase y se había sonrojado un poco.

-Ok, ¡Adiós! –se despidió Hanabi mientras la pareja salía ya por la puerta- ¡Y Naruto! –le llamó- ¡Suerte en el cine! –exclamó de nuevo riéndose.

**o0o0o0o**

De camino al hospital de Konoha, Hinata le pidió a Naruto que esperaran un tiempo para hacer público que serían padres. Últimamente, la familia Hyuuga estaba teniendo problemas con las negociaciones que tenía con una de las grandes familias del país del Rayo, y el cabeza de familia andaba más susceptible de lo normal.

Una vez llegaron al hospital Hinata fue atendida por Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura, que además de ser las mejores médicas con las que contaba la aldea sabrían guardar en secreto el estado de la futura madre. Tsunade y Shizune no pudieron más que alegrarse por la pareja, eso si, bastante sorprendidas. A la Godaime le dio bastante pena la chica, que tendría que decirle a un padre como el suyo que estaba embarazada a los veintitrés años… pobre, no le gustaría estar en su piel. Por otro lado Sakura, tras su shock inicial -¡¿Naruto padre?!- se sentía como una tía que iba a tener su primer sobrinito, pues consideraba al chico como un hermano. Y eso, sumado al gran aprecio que le había cogido a la Hyuuga, quien se había vuelto una de sus mejores amigas, hacía que estuviera tan ilusionada como los propios padres.

Respecto a lo del secreto, no habría problema. Tsunade, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, era una persona bastante profesional y sabría guardar silencio, además contaban con Shizune, que no le permitiría irse de la lengua. El problema estaba en que la "futura tía", no pudiendo soportar el peso de un secreto tan increíble como ese –pues a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos aun se seguía sorprendiendo al pensar en su amigo de la infancia siendo padre-, decidió con una única persona. Esto no habría supuesto un gran problema de no ser porque esa persona fue Ino Yamanaka. ¡Ino! ¡La persona menos fiable para guardar un secreto!

Al día siguiente, mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia el despacho de Tsunade sin sospechar que su "pequeño secreto" ya no era tan secreto como pensaba, se cruzó con Shikamaru y Temari. La kunoichi de la arena, que durante los últimos años pasaba bastante tiempo en Konoha, se había hecho muy amiga del grupo de ninjas de la hoja –especialmente de Tenten y Hinata-, además de pasarse el día con Shikamaru. Y aunque el shinobi, cuando alguien le preguntaba, siempre decía que solo eran amigos, todos sabían ya que entre esos dos había algo.

-¡Hola parejita! –saludó Naruto sonriente.

-Hola Naruto –dijo Shikamaru sin inmutarse por el apelativo que usara el rubio para referirse a él y a su "compañera", por mucho que le dijera, el chico se empeñaba en llamarlos así siempre que los veía juntos, así que al final había acabado resignándose.

-Ey Naruto -le llamó Temari-, nos han dicho que Hina y tu vais a ser papás –dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Te dije que no hicieras caso de lo que dijera Ino –replicó Shikamaru con pereza- Esa chismosa está lo…

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Naruto, que se había quedado de piedra al escuchar a Temari- ¿Cómo os enterasteis? ¡Joder, se supone que era un secreto!

-¿Entonces es cierto? –preguntó Temari incrédula.

-Por favor no se lo digáis a nadie, ¿vale? –pidió el chico suplicante- ¿O ya se lo habéis dicho a alguien?

-No… nos lo acaba de decir Ino –dijo Shikamaru.

-Mm… tendré que ir a hablar con ella…

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero… Felicidades Naruto –dijo Temari- Iré luego a felicitar a Hinata también.

-Gracias chicos –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Y a ver cuándo os animáis vosotros también! –gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia la floristería Yamanaka, a lo que algunas personas de alrededor se giraron a ver a un ruborizado Shikamaru y a una Temari que solo alcanzo a reírse.

**o0o0o0o**

-Está bien… no se lo diré a nadie más –decía Ino rolando los ojos- Pero que sepas que me parece muy mal que no nos lo quisierais contar. Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos –se lamentaba de una forma demasiado dramática para ser real.

-¡No es cosa mía! –exclamó el chico con las manos levantadas hacia el cielo- Pero Hinata no quiere que su familia lo sepa aun.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno, ¿a quién más se lo has dicho?

-A ver… -murmuró mientras se sujetaba la barbilla en su "pose de pensar"- Shikamaru y Temari ya están avisados, así que quedan Tenten que se lo dije esta mañana cuando venía hacia la tienda, y Choji, que se pasó hace un rato por aquí –finalizó.

-Vale, ¿te puedes encargar tú de avisar a Choji?

-De acuerdo.

Ino y Choji llevaban casi dos años saliendo juntos. A todos les había sorprendido que Ino, obsesionada por el aspecto exterior y las dietas, acabara con el bonachón y "ancho de huesos" de su amigo. Desde luego, como cambia el amor a las personas.

-Pues entonces será mejor que vaya rápido a avisar a Hinata, ¡adiós!

-¡Chao! –se despidieron- Y Naruto.

-¿Si?

-Felicidades –dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias –le sonrió también.

**o0o0o0o**

El resto del día fue un auténtico caos.

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa de Hinata esta ya estaba en el jardín trasero con Shino y un ofendido Kiba. Al parecer se habían enterado por Choji -¡que rápido corren los chismes!- y habían ido corriendo a comprobar si era cierto, y de paso, a enterarse de por qué no se les había dicho nada. Shino, que ya sospechaba la razón, no fue un gran problema. Y Kiba, que quedó satisfecho con un par de explicaciones, al final de la mañana ya estaba igual o peor que Sakura. Era un futuro tío ilusionado. Y aunque Shino no lo exteriorizara con la misma efusividad que su compañero, la chica sabía que también a él le emocionaba el hecho de ser "tío".

El verdadero infierno personal de Hinata llegó esa tarde, en forma de Tenten, cuando esta después de felicitarla –otra futura tía emocionada, ese bebé iba a ser el más consentido de la historia de Konoha-, le dijo que ya se lo había dicho a su primo, Neji Hyuuga. Dios, desde luego alguien de arriba la odiaba, ¿qué había hecho tan malo como para merecerse todo esto? Ella, hasta cierto punto, se consideraba a si misma una buena persona…

En esto estaba cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación y la voz de su primo pidiéndole pasar interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Por un momento incluso llegó a sentir como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Una vez el Hyuuga entró cerrando la puerta a su paso, el peso de un incómodo silencio cayó sobre Hinata como una enorme losa, haciendo que la chica casi no se atreviera a respirar. De todas formas, el silencio no duró mucho, pues Neji Hyuuga no era alguien especialmente reconocido por su paciencia, y los rodeos no iban con él.

-¿Es cierto que estás embarazada? –se sonrojó un poco por lo directo de la pregunta, pero aun así no titubeó al contestar.

-Si.

Neji soltó un sonoro suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos, dejándose caer en la silla que había junto a un pequeño escritorio. Hinata solo lo observaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Habían conseguido callar a todos sus amigos antes de que el secreto saliera de entre ellos, sabía que no dirían nada, confiaba en ellos. ¿Pero podía confiar en que su primo no se lo contara a su padre? Sabía lo estricto que era el chico en esos temas, y no estaba segura de que con ella fuera a hacer una excepción.

-Hinata… ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? La familia Hyuuga pasa por un mal momento y a ti solo se te ocurre quedarte embarazada.

Vale, ahora era el momento en que Hinata Hyuuga se enfadaba. ¿Cómo podía su primo ser tan frío? ¿Cómo podía tratar de error a su futuro hijo, a SU felicidad?

-Yo no he buscado esto Neji –le replicó con voz firme, pero sin levantar el tono- Y si esperas que pida perdón por un error que no cometí… será mejor que te marches, porque no me voy a disculpar.

Aunque su cara no lo reflejara, Neji estaba atónito. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su prima le había hablado así? De hecho… ¿alguna vez le había hablado así? Juraría que no. Cuando Tenten le había dicho ese mediodía lo de su prima, Neji pensó que esta estaría destrozada, arrepentida por no haber tenido cuidado y haber acabado metida en un lío como ese. Había ido donde ella decidido a ayudarla en todo lo posible –eso si, guardando su fachada indiferente-, pues desde lo sucedido en su examen de chunin, había decidido que protegería a su prima de verdad, por decisión propia. Sin embargo se encontró con una Hinata fuerte, decidida a luchar por su repentino –pero no por eso menos querido- hijo.

-Está bien, no me entrometeré en tus asuntos, tú verás lo que haces –dijo levantándose derecho hacia la puerta- Y descuida, no le diré nada a tu padre –aclaró al ver que su prima iba a abrir la boca.

-Gracias Neji –esa frase, aunque algo fría, significaba mucho viniendo de su primo, y Hinata supo que de ahora en adelante contaría con su apoyo.

-Esto, Hinata –dijo ya en la puerta- Felicidades –y se fue, prácticamente desapareció. Hinata sonrió contenta.

-Gracias Neji.

Lo peor ya había pasado. Ahora que todos sus amigos estaban informados sabía que su secreto estaba bien guardado. Además ya no tendría que cargar con todo ella sola, ahora podría contar con el apoyo de sus amigos e incluso con el de su primo. Después de todo, puede que ese embarazo no fuera a ser tan terrible como parecía en un principio…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **no os podeis quejar! esta vez el capi es el doble de largo que el anterior!! La palabra que más se repite es felicidades xD pero es normal ¿no? Como habeis podido comprobar, no he podido evitar darle mi toquecito ShikaTema al capi (arriba el ShikaTema!!.) Perdonad si hay aulgún errorcillo pero es que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a revisarlo bien.

Estoy que me caigo del sueño, así que paso de contestar alos reviews (n_n') pero prometo contestarlos en el próximo capi ¿ok? Hasta pronto!!

**PD:** si os ha gustado la historia mandad un review por favor, se que da vagancia y que se acaba antes dandole unicamente a favoritos (yo lo hacía, pero prometo que a partir de ahora también comentaré), pero a los autores les gusta saber la opinion de quienes leen sus historias, vuestros comentarios son los que me hacen querer actualizar esta historia en tiempo record para agradeceros, así que ya sabes, dale al botoncito de review^^

* * *

**~Fumiis..**


	4. Capítulo 4: Ocaso

Lo siento!! Me he tardado siglos en actualizar, lo se, pero es que se me juntaron los exámenes junto con una excursión y no tuve tiempo para nada. Además me costó un poco el decidirme por un momento en concreto, así que lo fui dejando, y dejando, y dejando... y así casi un mes u.u

Aun así gracias por todos los reviews, sabeis que me hace muy feliz saber vuestras opiniones sobre el fic ^^ Este capi es muy dulce, sweet, miel, o como le querais decir, al menos para haberlo escrito yo xD

_Disclaimer: sabeis de sobra que Naruto no me pertenece, así que dejad de ser crueles y no me lo recordeis más...T-T_

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**

* * *

**

**~Momento #24:** Ocaso.

**~Género:** General/Romance.

**~Resumen:** El ocaso era para él, el mejor momento del día.

**Ocaso**

Si Hinata o Naruto llegaron a pensar alguna vez que ese embarazo sería fácil, estaban muy equivocados.

Hinata siempre había oído hablar de los típicos síntomas de las embarazadas, pero que gran verdad es esa de que una no sabe cómo son las cosas hasta que las vive en carne propia. Ya llevaba doce semanas de embarazo, es decir, que ya iba a comenzar el segundo trimestre, y aunque físicamente aun no se le notaba mucho, si que empezaba a notar que los pantalones le iban quedando apretados. Sin embargo, aunque a simple vista no se apreciaba, no había que ser adivino para saber que Hinata Hyuuga estaba embarazada.

Durante esos tres meses había sufrido la fatiga propia de las embarazadas. Últimamente no podía caminar más de una calle sin pararse a descansar por falta de aire. Además estaban las típicas nauseas, que le habían hecho pasar más de un mal rato. Aun recordaba como, en el banquete para celebrar el ascenso de Naruto a Hokage, había salido corriendo en cuanto pusieron la comida en la mesa. Lo más bochornoso fue que salió corriendo justo cuando Naruto daba su discurso, con ella a su lado, y todo el mundo mirándolos.

Se miró la mano izquierda con cariño, ternura, esperanza… pero sobre todo amor e ilusión. El sencillo pero elegante anillo de oro blanco que llevaba en su dedo anular siempre lograba que se sonrojara al recordar ese momento. La ceremonia en la que Tsunade le cedió su cargo a Naruto –y a la que había acudido prácticamente todo Konoha-, también había sido en la que Naruto anunció su compromiso. Y justo en el momento en que el nuevo Hokage daba la gran noticia, el olor del pollo asado llegó a Hinata haciéndola salir disparada hacia el baño aguantándose las ganas de vomitar en frente de todo el mundo.

En esos días Hiashi Hyuuga ya sabía que su primogénita estaba embarazada. El momento de anunciárselo a su padre fue uno de los más tortuosos de su vida, pero si algo había que decir a favor del cabeza de familia es que se lo había tomado sorprendentemente bien, al menos para ser él. El solo hecho de que no la encerrara en una solitaria habitación de por vida ni mandara castrar y luego asesinar al rubio ya era algo de por si sorprendente.

Se rió ante su propio pensamiento, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de ello. Se levantó corriendo al cuarto de baño, ese era otro de los problemas del embarazo, se pasaba el día en el baño. Tsunade-sama le había explicado ya que era totalmente normal la frecuente micción en las embarazadas, sobre todo los primeros tres meses de embarazo; a pesar de eso a ella le seguía resultando muy vergonzoso.

Volviendo al tema de su padre, este había acogido la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba. No sabía si era porque recién había solucionado los problemas que la familia Hyuuga pasaba, o por qué, pero lo cierto es que a parte del shock inicial, no había dado ninguna muestra de enfado u oposición.

Por otro lado, su primo, a su manera, la ayudaba en todo lo que podía. También su hermana Hanabi –que estaba casi más emocionada que ella con su futuro sobrino/sobrina-, Sakura, Temari, Tenten e Ino, la ayudaban todo lo que podían, le hacían compañía, etc… pues desde que se enteraron de su embarazo, ni Naruto, ni su padre le permitieron seguir ejerciendo su trabajo como ninja. Si no fuera por la cantidad de revistas sobre embarazadas que le daba Sakura, o las de ropita para bebés que le llevaban entusiasmadas Ino y Tenten, los días serían más aburridos de lo que ya lo eran.

Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el anillo que adornaba su dedo. Puede que se pasara el día en el baño, que le entraran nauseas solo con oír hablar de comida, o que se cansara con apenas dar cuatro pasos. Puede que echara en falta sus días de ninja, sus entrenamientos con sus compañeros de equipo, la emoción de las misiones… Pero a esa hora del día, en que el sol ya bajo bañaba la aldea con sus rayos anaranjados, haciendo que algunos se colaran por su ventana, todos los problemas se volvían insignificantes. Porque después de todo un día sin verlo, sin poder oír su risa, sin poder sentir como la besaba mientras acariciaba su barriga… A esa hora en que el cielo se tiñe de rojo y el sol comienza a esconderse, "él" llegaba a casa…

Naruto no había trabajado tanto en toda su vida. Después de volverse Hokage todo había sido papeleo, presentaciones ante sus diferentes aliados, etc. Y aunque su amigo Shikamaru era una gran ayuda no podía pretender que le siguiera las veinticuatro horas del día como hacía Shizune con la vieja Tsunade, pues él ya tenía su trabajo como descodificador. Definitivamente, tenía que encontrar una secretaria pronto.

Se recostó hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio y cerró los ojos cansado, dando un largo suspiro. Cuando los volvió a abrir lo primero que vio fue la foto de Hinata que tenía sobre su escritorio, y que le ayudaba a soportar los largos y pesados días de trabajo en los que no podía verla. Observo por la ventana como los rayos anaranjados del sol bañaban toda la aldea, inclusive la montaña de los Hokage, y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Salió a la calle y las luces del ocaso golpearon directamente en su rostro, cegándolo momentáneamente. No le importó, el ocaso era para él, el mejor momento del día.

Finalmente llegó a su casa y entró. Fue directamente hacia el salón y allí la encontró, sentada en el sofá con una de esas revistas de madres primerizas sobre las piernas, mientras lo miraba con una de sus dulces sonrisas. Le sonrió y se acercó hacia donde estaba al tiempo que ella se levantaba. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella la besó en los labios con suavidad, mientras acariciaba su vientre con las manos de ella sobre las suyas propias. Siempre era igual. En cuanto se separaron ella lo miró con sus ojos perlados llenos de amor y le dijo lo que siempre le decía, algo que para alguien como él, acostumbrado a una vida solitaria en su pequeño piso vacío, le hacía sentir el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que os gustara. No me atreví a poner la reacción de Hiashi directamente, me da miedo hasta escribir de él...xD Además no creo que me quedara bien...prefiero dejarlo así.

Contestaciones a los reviews: **gemmita uzumaki, **me alegra que te gustara mi historia =3 siento haberme tardado tanto...u.u espero que te gustara el capi!!; **hinata147hyuuga,** gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara ^^; **Fernando-Urashima,** alguien que estaba esperando la reacción de Hiashi xD espero que no te defraudara al no ponerla, y que te haya gustado el capi; **adrifernan19,** me alegra que te gustara mi fic, y gracias por tu review!; **zolhyy09,** gracias por ponerme en favoritos!!^^ y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez...u.u; **Eryasu,** me alegra que te gustara el fic!! mil gracias!!; **Myri Weasley 28,** me encanta tu entusiasmo xDD, ok iremos las dos a convencer a Kishi de que se apure con el NaruHina...¬¬ y claro que si, arriba el ShikaTema!! es mi pareja favorita junto con el NaruHina, después iría el NejiTen... de verdad, mil gracias por tu review, me hizo mucha gracia y me alegró el día totalmente xDD hasta el próximo capi!!; **Morri Tyrs/Madre querida,** claro que si mami, Neji es amor...*¬* Gracias por comentar!! me hizo mucha ilusión que me comentaras el fic *-*; **harrydgg,** creo que te estás haciendo un lio xD el Byakugan se transmite por la sangre, es algo con lo que naces, pero para ser un Jinchuriki te introducen un demonio en el cuerpo a la fuerza, no es algo genético, así que no se hereda...(o eso creo yo), de todas formas eso ya se irá viendo, gracias por tu review!!; **Karina Natsumi,** me alegro de que te gustara^^ gracias por comentar!!; **Mathilda Wonderland,** me alegro de que te pareciera tan lindo xD y espero que te guste este capi, un poco más dulce^^

Gracias a tods por los reviews!! Me inspiran para seguir escribiendo!!=D

**..Fumiis~**


	5. Capítulo 5: Dormir

Bueeeno, otros veinte días sin actualizar Lo sé, no tengo perdón u.u Pero es que estoy en la recta final del curso y estoy teniendo unos cuantos problemillas con las matemáticas... así que si no aprieto bien ahora puede ser la diferencia entre todo un verano tirada en la playa con mis amigas o todo un verano encerrada en una academia de mates...u.u

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si por mí fuera Naruto y Hinata ya habrían tenido cierta conversación...¬¬_

¡A leer! =D

* * *

**~Momento #29:** Dormir.

**~Género:** Romance/¿Humor?

**~Resumen:** No lo podía creer… Dios, era lo más frustrante que le había pasado nunca.

_~Dormir~_

Esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su futuro esposo, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la pantalla de la televisión. De un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que se le habían cerrado los ojos. Casi se maldice a si misma. Últimamente se pasaba el día durmiendo, y aun así seguía teniendo sueño. Ya habían desaparecido casi del todo las nauseas y ya no se pasaba el día en el baño, pero aun se sentía algo fatigada y el sueño la vencía cada dos por tres. Aun así, todos los días aguantaba estoicamente las ganas de dejar que sus ojos se cerraran para no volver a abrirse hasta la mañana siguiente; y es que ese era prácticamente el único momento que tenía para ver a Naruto, y no lo pensaba desperdiciar durmiendo.

Se levantó del sofá para dirigirse hacia el baño; una vez allí, abrió la llave del lavabo y recogiendo algo de agua hundió la cara en sus manos. El líquido transparente y –porqué no decirlo- helado la ayudó un poco a despejarse. Levantó la cabeza y mirándose al espejo se palmeó la cara para terminar de espabilarse. Esta vez no iba a dejar que el sueño la venciera.

**o0o0o0o**

Naruto volvía a casa baldado, esa junta había sido demasiado larga y aburrida. En esos momentos, caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa con la luna ya casi en lo alto, lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de abrazar a su futura esposa, tomarse un buen plato de ramen, y dormir calentito en su cama junto al cálido cuerpo de Hinata. Últimamente pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos, lo reconocía, pero por suerte ya tenía casi todo arreglado y pronto su horario se estabilizaría. Al menos agradecía a la chica por esperarlo todas la noches para estar con él un rato, a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba cansada y, aunque intentaba evitarlo, siempre acabara quedándose dormida.

La necesitaba demasiado, era como una droga, y este tiempo en que no podía verla era una verdadera tortura. Las conversaciones por teléfono no le llegaban, y los ratos que compartían de noche durante la cena –en realidad solo él cenaba, había conseguido que ella no lo esperara y cenara a su hora- se le hacían más cortos de lo que él deseaba, pues la chica casi siempre acababa durmiéndose y él no quería despertarla pues Tsunade le había dicho que ella debía descansar.

Al fin llegó a su casa. Cruzó la puerta y allí estaba ella, saliendo del baño mientras lo miraba con esa sonrisa que hacía que todos sus problemas se disolvieran como espuma de mar. Se aproximó a donde ella estaba y posó sus manos sobre su vientre al tiempo que rozaba sus labios con suavidad.

-Bienvenido a casa – le dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Gracias – le contestó mirándola a los ojos.

¡Grrrl!

Un ruido parecido a un rugido se dejó oír por toda la sala, y Hinata observó sorprendida la cara medio sonrojada de su futuro esposo.

-Aaah… Tengo hambre – Naruto Uzumaki, experto en romper el romanticismo del momento en cuestión de segundos. Hinata solo pudo echarse a reír ante el tono algo trágico con que el chico había hablado.

-Está bien, está bien – le dijo aun riéndose – Espera un minuto, solo tengo que calentar la cena.

Al ver como la chica se alejaba hacia la cocina fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta del aspecto de esta. Hinata no llevaba su acostumbrado e insulso pijama, azul oscuro, de pantalón largo y camiseta de manga corta, no. Esta vez vestía un sencillo camisón de raso de color lila, sujeto por dos tiras finas que se posaban en sus hombros pálidos y que le llegaba por las rodillas.

Tragó saliva cuando, al agacharse la chica para coger unas servilletas de un cajón bajo, no pudo evitar posar la vista en cierta parte de su anatomía. No pudo evitar que pensamientos nada inocentes se pasaran por su mente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacer el amor con Hinata? Si no lograba recordarlo es que era demasiado tiempo. Pero es que con lo tarde que llegaba él a casa y lo rápido que se dormía ella, no habían podido ni intentarlo… y eso era un problema.

-Hinata, ¿de dónde sacaste ese pijama? – le dijo mientras ella calentaba algo de ramen, no podía evitar preguntar quién lo quería tanto como para mandarle algo como eso.

-¿Este? Me lo regaló Ino ya hace tiempo. Para ser sincera me gusta más el mío de siempre, pero se me manchó hoy en el desayuno y tuve que ponerlo a lavar – definitivamente, tenía que mandar levantar una estatua en honor a Ino - ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No me sienta bien? – preguntó ruborizada sin darse la vuelta para encarar al rubio. Al no recibir respuesta alguna se dispuso a darse la vuelta para mirarlo, algo desilusionada. Pero apenas hizo el amago de girarse pudo sentir unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodear su cintura y la respiración del chico inspirar su aroma, colando la nariz entre su pelo.

-Te queda de maravilla – dijo mientras bajaba con un camino de besos desde la oreja hasta el hombro de la chica, recorriendo a su paso la piel suave de ella.

-Naruto…- dijo con un estremecimiento, al la vez que cerraba sus ojos - ¿No decías que tenías hambre?

No le respondió, necesitaba besarla ya. La giró para que quedaran cara a cara y la besó con fuerza, olvidándose por un momento de ser delicado. Con las manos a ambos lados de su cara, recorrió su boca con su lengua, hostigando la de ella para hacerla reaccionar, la cual no tardó en responderle con el mismo ímpetu. Bajó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, pegándose todo lo que podía a su pequeño cuerpo. Para Naruto todo lo demás había desaparecido, solo estaban ella y sus bocas unidas, saciándose, alimentándose del otro. De pronto un leve quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Hinata, y entonces pudo sentir las manos de la chica sobre su pecho, intentando apartarlo.

-Naruto… me estoy clavando la encimera en la espalda – logró decirle cuando notó como el ritmo de sus besos se suavizaba.

-¡Oh, lo siento! – dijo apartándose con rapidez - ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó preocupado.

-No tranquilo, no es nada – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco por la situación. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar esos malditos sonrojos que siempre conseguían dejarla en evidencia?

Naruto sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica, además de su respiración algo acelerada por la falta de aire, le encantaba ver como cualquier cosita conseguía afectarla, le gustaba ver el efecto que sus besos provocaban en ella. Por desgracia, el momento había sido cortado, pero él no pensaba dejar esa oportunidad de volver a estar con su futura esposa.

No se lo pensó mucho –reconozcámoslo, su especialidad nunca fue el calmarse y esperar a evaluar las posibilidades-, inclinándose un poco, pasó un brazo tras las rodillas de Hinata, otro tras su espalda, y la levantó en brazos antes de que esta se diera cuenta de nada.

-¡Naruto! – exclamó ella mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a su cuello como acto reflejo - ¿Qué-qué haces?

-Pues ir a un lugar más cómodo – dijo mientras le sonreía con una mezcla de coqueteo y diversión.

Naruto recorrió el camino hasta su habitación con una Hinata en brazos totalmente colorada y que no mostró resistencia alguna en ningún momento. Una vez allí la posó con cuidado sobre la cama, y la chica pudo ver como en vez de colocarse junto a ella se enderezaba para quitarse la cazadora que llevaba, quedándose únicamente con la camiseta de rejilla en la parte de arriba.

Hinata recorrió con la vista el prácticamente desnudo pecho del rubio Hokage, ¡se veía tan condenadamente sexy! El chico se situó encima de ella al instante, apoyando los codos a cada lado de ella para no aplastarla con su peso. La besó a conciencia, memorizando cada rincón de su boca. Sintió los brazos de ella rodear su cuello, y abandonando su boca se dispuso a recorrer la piel que el camisón dejaba expuesta. Fue dejando besos cortos, cálidos, húmedos, desde el mentón hasta el hombro derecho.

Volvió atrás para atender mejor el cuello níveo de la chica bajo él. Dejó que su lengua lo recorriera, saboreándolo, clavando sus dientes en él con la fuerza justa para no hacerle daño, pero la necesaria para que ella soltara un pequeño gemido. Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole total libertad de movimiento para besar su cuello. Notaba la temperatura del cuarto aumentar a la vez que la de su propio cuerpo, empezaba a ver borroso y quería pasar sus manos por la espalda del rubio, pero esa inservible camiseta de rejilla le molestaba en su propósito.

Naruto sintió las pequeñas manos de Hinata bajar hasta sus caderas de forma increíblemente sensual, para acabar agarrando el bajo de su camiseta y tirar de ella hacia arriba. Sabiendo lo que quería decidió facilitarle la tarea, se levantó quedando de rodillas sobre el colchón y el cuerpo de Hinata para terminar de sacarse la prenda en cuestión, y tirándola al suelo de la habitación se volvió a colocar sobre ella. Ahora sí, pudo sentir las manos de la chica recorrer con avidez las curvas de su espalda, clavando sus cortas uñas en sus hombros cuando mordisqueaba y succionaba su labio inferior.

Sí, le gustaba la Hinata aun algo tímida y que se ruborizaba con facilidad, pero la Hinata que se dejaba cegar por el deseo cuando él la tocaba, volviéndola más osada, más descarada, incluso algo salvaje, también lograba volverlo loco. Naruto, cada vez más excitado, bajó sus besos hasta las clavículas de la chica mientras colaba su mano derecha por debajo del camisón de esta. Escuchó un gemido entrecortado al mismo tiempo que unas uñas se enterraban con más fuerza en su espalda y sonrió complacido, como había echado de menos todo eso.

Siguió recorriendo el muslo de Hinata de arriba abajo, delicado a veces, apretando algo rudo en otras. Con la mano libre deslizó uno de los tirantes del camisón por su hombro, y bajó los besos de la clavícula al nacimiento de sus senos. Lamió, mordió y succionó el pequeño trocito de piel que la tela del camisón y el sencillo sujetador color crema le permitieron. Ahora, totalmente excitado, decidió acabar de una vez con todos los obstáculos que le impedían unirse en cuerpo y alma a la mujer bajo él. Se dispuso a subir la insinuante prenda de una vez por todas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía ya tiempo que no sentía los gemidos de Hinata ni sus uñas arañando su espalda. Cuando levantó la vista para ver que le sucedía, casi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

¡Se había quedado dormida! Hinata, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada, dormía profundamente. No había otra, Naruto se dejó caer totalmente desilusionado a un lado de la chica ya dormida. Y ahora, ¿qué hacía? Decidió dejarla dormir, viéndola tan tranquila, serena y descansada no se atrevía a despertarla. Él también dormiría, después de todo había llegado algo cansado, pero antes tenía que ocuparse de un pequeño asuntillo.

Y una vez decidido esto se levantó camino del baño para darse una ducha bien fría.

* * *

¡¡Muajajaja!! ¿Desilusionadas, mis pequeñas mentes pervertidillas? xD ¡No! ¡Aun no ha llegado el momento crucial! Pero tranquilas, tarde o temprano aparecerá el preciado lemmon ;) Es la primera vez que escribo una escena tan subidita de tono, así que quiero mucho reviews diciendome lo genial/bien/mal/asqueroso que me ha quedado ¿ok? ^^

Respuestas a los reviews: **Myri Weasley28****,** no es malo hacer reir a los autores, de hecho se te agradece mucho, de verdad que tus reviews me alegran el día xDD y yo también pensé que Naruto, acostumbrado a vivir solo toda su vida, valoraría más que nada algo tan simple como tener a alguien que le recibiera todos los días con una sonrisa al llegar a casa...aish este Naruto...T-T Pues nada xD hasta el próximo capi, que será algo más pronto pues solo me queda una semana de clases ¡siii!^^; **Morris,** madre querida! gracias por comentarme siempre . sabes que te adoro y que eres la mejor mamá del mundo, pero te recuerdo que tienes que hacer los turnos para los coleccionistas en el foro xD Ya nos veremos en el tag =); **Derama17,** la verdad es que últimamente estoy muy pastelosa sí xD ¡Gracias por comentar!; **Mathilda Wonderland,** me alegro de que te gustara tanto xD A ver que tal este capi, ¡hasta el próximo!; **aAnNaz,** lo sé, mátame, pero es que no tuve tiempo para nada...u.u Espero que el capi haya compensado la espera =D; **LennaParis,** seeh el NaruHina es amor *-* ¡Me alegro de que te gustara!; **zolhyy09,** si señor, ¡Hokage, como tenía que ser! xDD Espero que te gustara este capi ^^; **Princess Miyu-sama,** me alegra que te gustara tanto y que te parezca de los mejores que has leído *-* espero que en este capítulo te enamores aun más de Naruto xD Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, pero me pasaré por tus historias cuando acabe en la escula ;) De verdad, gracias por leer; ***-_shinofan_-*,** me alegra que te guste el fic, si señor, viva el NaruHina!! xD Hasta el próximo capi ^^

Bueno pues eso es todo. Esta vez fueron menos reviews...u.u Pero espero que con este capi suba la audiencia *o* xDDD De verdad, si os ha gustado la historia comentad por favor, haced feliz a esta pobre escritora sin talento XP

SPOILER DEL CAPITULO 450-451 DEL MANGA: algo que me está poniendo de los nervios...¿por qué MK no pone de una vez la maldita conversación de Hinata y Naruto? O sea, ¿se le declaran y lo único que se le ocurre es sentarse a mirar al aire con Sakura? Como no ponga pronto esa conversación pendiente voy a mandarle una carta-bomba a su casa...¬¬

Hasta más ver,

**..F**_umiis~_


	6. Notas de autor: lo siento uu odiadme

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooo. Se lo frustrante y odioso que es ver que actualice un fic que estabas esperando a que resucitase y al final resulte que es una nota de autor... lo siento u.u

Esto es para aquellas personas que estaban esperando la actualización de este fic, vengo a avisar de que no, ni lo he abandonado, ni me he muerto, ni nada por el estilo... Simplemente me he ido de vacaciones y allí no tenía internet (oh dios que tortura he pasado T-T). Aviso de que ya he vuelto y el nuevo capi estará listo para la mitad de la semana que viene apróximadamente, puesto que aunque aun no lo tengo escrito ya está más o menos pensado. Puedo decir que al menos este tiempo en que desaparecí no ha sido en vano, pues ya tengo casi todo el fic pensado y estructurado (cosa que antes las estaba pasando canutas por culpa de la tablita esta...¬¬)

Pues nada, solo avisaba por si alguien estaba esperando este fic o por si pensabais que había muerto... no amigas mías no, mala hierba nunca muere xDD De todas formas, con esto no pretendo (ni por asomo) conseguir más reviews, de hecho os recomendaría que no dejarais ninguno porque en cuanto suba el capi nuevo borraré esta entrada (sino me la borra FF antes, puesto que dejar notas de autor está prohibido... ¡jo! que mala soy xP)... Así que si alguien quiere decirme algo en concreto (o preguntarme por mis "emocionantes" vacaciones... naah no creo que nadie se aburra tanto xD) por favor, mandadmelo en un mp ¿ok? =D

Si aun queda alguien a quien le interese este fic... ¡pues tranquilas, la espera se terminará pronto!

¡ByeBye~! :D


	7. Capítulo 6: Lucha

Estooo... ¡Hola! Puees... nada, me pasaba por aquí y me dije... "Voy a actualizar ese fic que no subo desde hace más de 5 meses!"... ¡¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡¡lo sientooooo!! De verdad, no tengo perdón, deberíais agarrarme y golpearme hasta que os quedarais a gusto x| (mm....) Oh bien... podrías perdonar a esta pobre escritora que no a tenido momento libre desde que empezó la escuela, en su último año de bachiller/preparatoria...u.u

¡Bueno! Mejor continuo con las excusas... ¡quiero decir! disculpas, después del capi 6 (¡milagro!). Por favor, solo no me mateis antes de terminar el fic ¿si? *ojitos de cordero degollado*

_¡Disclaimer!:_ Naruto, tanto su argumento como personajes no me pertenece, si por mi fuera habría montones de NaruHina, ShikaTema y NejiTen por todas partes, y cierta pelirrosa nunca habría nacido ;D

Sin nada más que decir... ¡Al turrón! Ejem... quiero decir...

¡Al fic!

* * *

**~Momento #14:** Lucha.

**~Género:** Romance/¿Drama? (nah, no creo que llegue a tanto).

**~Resumen:** había decidido luchar por su familia, y no pensaba echarse atrás al primer obstáculo.

* * *

**L**_ucha_

Los rayos del amanecer se colaban entre las cortinas calentando el rostro de Hinata, tumbada profundamente en la cama. Faltaban pocos días para la llegada del verano y el clima así lo demostraba. Hinata intentó opacar la insistente luz solar con las sabanas, pero parecía que el tiempo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla dormir cinco minutos más, así que muy a su pesar acabó incorporándose. Estiró los brazos hacia el techo para desperezarse aun sentada en su cama cuando de pronto cayó en un detalle del que no se había dado cuenta… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cama? No recordaba haberse ido a dormir ayer por la noche.

De pronto, una lucecita se iluminó en su cabeza.

¡Se había quedado dormida! ¡Oh Dios, se había dormido estando con Naruto en pleno… en mitad de… en _**eso**__._ Roja como un tomate a causa de la vergüenza y maldiciéndose por lo torpe que era, se levantó de un salto, y quizás _demasiado_ enérgicamente. En apenas un instante su vista se nubló y sintió como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, a lo que ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando a que su cara acabara pegada al suelo.

-¡Ale hop! –al no sentir el frío y duro suelo bajo ella, Hinata abrió los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con los azules de su futuro marido, que la sostenía entre sus brazos a apenas dos palmos del suelo. -¿Estas bien Hina-chan? –le preguntó algo preocupado mientras la incorporaba.

-¡Sí, sí! No ha sido nada, simplemente creo que me incorporé muy de golpe…

-Bien –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que ella contestó de buena gana. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Hinata seguía llevando el sugerente camisón que le había regalado Ino, y que con la caída se le habían corrido las tiras de los hombros lo que sumado a su pelo ligeramente despeinado y sus ojos brillantes de recién levantada le daba un aspecto realmente sensual.

-¿Naruto?... ¿Naruto?

-Eh, ¿si? ¿Qué? – contestó un poco desorientado. Últimamente se parecía más al Ero-sennin, ya podía verse a si mismo en el futuro, yendo de un lado para otro mientras escribía novelas eróticas.

-Que si ya has desayunado – le preguntó la chica mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

-Sí, lo siento, ya estaba a punto de irme a la oficina.

-Ah, bueno, no importa –le contestó esta, aunque le hubiese gustado desayunar junto a él sabía que tenía responsabilidades que atender.

-Lo siento, te prometo que hoy saldré antes.

-Vale – le sonrió.

-Hoy es la cita con la vieja Tsunade, ¿seguro que no te importa tener que ir sola? – le preguntó ya en la puerta.

-Para nada. Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso –le contestó mientras lo empujaba fuera de la casa. –Tú concéntrate en ser el mejor Hokage.

-De acuerdo – le contestó respondiendo a la sonrisa de ella, y le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer camino de su despacho.

Hinata se apresuró a desayunar y a tomarse una ducha antes de acudir donde Tsunade-sama. Una vez lista, había cambiado el sugerente camisón que le regalara Ino por un vestido blanco con motivos malvas y de manga corta que le daba a la altura de las rodillas. Últimamente los pantalones que tenía le empezaban apretar, así que había optado por lo práctico y ahora todo su armario estaba repleto de vestidos de todos los colores y para cualquier variación de tiempo –resultado de una sesión de compras intensiva con las chicas-.

Llegó al hospital de Konoha y tras saludar a la recepcionista pasó directamente a la sala de espera, ocupada únicamente por dos mujeres más, ambas de mediana edad. Aun quedaban unos quince minutos para que fuera su turno, así que para matar el tiempo cogió una de las revistas para mamás que había sobre la mesita situada enfrente del sofá donde estaba sentada.

La mayoría de los artículos sobre embarazos y bebés ya los conocía, gracias a la inmensa colección de revistas de este tipo que tenía en su casa –facilitadas por Sakura-. En lo que sí se paró, fue en las diferentes imágenes que había de bebés aún dentro del vientre de sus respectivas madres. Daba igual cuantas mirara, siempre se quedaba mirándolas fascinada, le parecía increíble que ella misma pudiera llevar un ser vivo en su interior. En la foto frente a ella se veía un feto de seis meses, bastante desarrollado, pues podía diferenciar sus manitas y deditos, la diminuta nariz, los ojos aun cerrados, las orejitas pegadas a su cabecita, etc… ¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño y a la vez tan complejo estarse gestando en su interior?

-¡Hinata!

-¿Hum? – la morena levantó la vista hacia la voz que la había llamado y pudo ver a Tsunade mirando para ella con una sonrisita cómplice.

-Llevo un buen rato llamándote y tu no reaccionabas – le reprochó en broma.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Es solo que… me distraje – le sonrió.

-Está bien pasa, empezaremos a hacerte las pruebas del chequeo.

Tras un buen rato realizando diferentes tipos de pruebas, Tsunade le aconsejó que saliera un rato mientras terminaban de arreglar todo para obtener los resultados de estas. Cuando volvió al despacho de Tsunade esta todavía no llegaba, así que decidió sentarse y esperar por ella. Cuando la Quinta llegó, a Hinata le pareció que tuviera muy buena cara.

-Hinata… voy a hablarte claro y sin rodeos – le dijo una vez sentada tras su escritorio.

-¿Pa-pasa algo malo con las pruebas? ¿El bebé está mal? – preguntó acongojada, el tono de Tsunade-sama no auguraba nada bueno.

-No para nada, el bebé está perfectamente. El problema es, que creemos que tu cuerpo, Hinata, no está totalmente capacitado para dar a luz dicho bebé – continuó con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos enlazadas bajo el mentón, inclinándose hacia la morena.

-¿Qué… qué quiere decir eso?

-Pues verás, tu cuerpo no está preparado para dar a luz a un bebé, seguramente podría resultar peligroso para ti, e incluso para el propio bebé.

-Pe-pero, ¿no se puede hacer algo respecto a eso? – preguntó desesperada por hallar una solución, aun sin asimilar lo que la médica le había dicho.

-Lo único que podrías hacer en un caso como este sería… un aborto.

-¿Aborto? – exclamó incrédula, preguntándose si había entendido bien.

-Entiendo que es una decisión difícil, por ahora es mejor que te vayas a casa y pienses bien en ello. Además creo que deberías consultar esto con Naruto.

Hinata estaba en shock. Antes de darse cuenta estaba de vuelta en su casa, sin ser muy consciente de cómo había llegado hasta ella. Aun en ese estado de semi-inconsciencia, ausente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se dejó caer derrotada en el mullido sofá de su salón.

¿Abortar? ¿Renunciar al bebé que ella y Naruto habían creado con su amor?

Sintió dos regueros húmedos descender por sus pálidas mejillas, las cuales habían adquirido un tono más parecido al mármol. Tenía miedo, nunca lo había dicho pero en el fondo siempre había estado insegura sobre si alguien como ella estaba capacitada para ser madre, para cuidar de una vida. Ahora, la respuesta se aparecía ante ella de la peor manera posible. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por las mejillas para detener las lágrimas que ahora caían libres por su cara, y entones, como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor en su cabeza, la foto de los bebés aun sin nacer que había visto en las revistas se aparecieron en su mente. ¿Sería su bebé igual? ¿Tendría también ese aspecto inofensivo e indefenso? ¿Tendría unas manitas chiquititas como las de las fotos?

De pronto, como si la hubieran abofeteado, Hinata se levantó de un salto del sofá, sacudiendo al cabeza insistentemente. ¿Cómo podía siquiera estar pensando en algo como eso? ¿Qué no había decidido no volver a actuar de una forma tan débil? ¿No se había prometido a si misma que lucharía por su familia de ahora en adelante?

Sí, iba a luchar por su familia, lo había decidido cuando todo esto empezó.

Y no pensaba retractarse en sus palabras.

* * *

¿¡WTF!? ¡¿Esto es todo?! Sí queridas/os mías/os (xD), esto es todo u.u''

Son las dos y media de la mañana, y mi madre me acaba de pillar, así que continuaré con las disculpas mañana y me iré a dormir, que mañana tengo clases ~.~''

¡ByeBye~! ¡Recordad que os quiero! ¡Reviews! =D

**..F**_umiis~_


	8. Capítulo 7: Conquista

_Lalaralara~_ (?) 9.9 Está bien, sorry por no pasarme antes...u.u Pero mirarlo por el lado bueno, dos semanas para actualizar es infinitamente mejor que cinco meses...n.n'' Lo siento... ;__;

Bueno, paso al chap ;)

_Disclaimer: La historia de Naruto...blablabla...sus personajes...blablabla... NADA me pertenece, si me pertenecieran estaría viviendo en una mansión, contrataría a un mono que siguiera la historia por mí (?), y no volvería a trabajar en mi vida ;D_

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**~Momento #10:** Conquista.

**~Género:** Romance/Family.

**~Resumen:** era pequeñito y arrugado, seguramente ni siquiera medía más de 10cm… y aun así, ya los había conquistado.

* * *

**C**_onquista_

Se había decidido. No pensaba dejar que le hicieran nada a su bebé, lucharía por él. Rápidamente se incorporó y se dirigió a la entrada, cogió las llaves y con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra sobre su vientre murmuró:

-Tranquilo… no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Entonces, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió camino de la consulta de Tsunade.

**oOoOoOo**

-Ash… estoy cansado – murmuraba un exhausto Hokage sentado en su escritorio, terminando de organizar las últimas hojas del papeleo sobre las misiones recientes.

Se recostó hacia atrás sobre su asiento y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba desperezándose. Si había algo que realmente odiaba de ser Hokage eran las obligaciones de este tipo. Y claro, no podía estar dependiendo toda la vida de la ayuda de Shikamaru, el ya tenía su trabajo como decodificador y sus obligaciones en el clan Nara.

Se dispuso a archivar todos los papeles que había rellenado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando alzó la cabeza pudo ver a una mujer de no más de 25 años. De figura esbelta pero con curvas, entró con algo de timidez en oficina. La larga y ondulada cabellera castaña danzaba tras su espalda conforme se adentraba en la habitación.

-¡Naruto-sama! – exclamó una vez frente a su escritorio. –Es un placer conocerle y un tremendo honor trabajar para usted, de verdad. ¡Oh, no me he presentado! Que descortés de mi parte. Mi nombre es Kazekawa Kaede, se escribe con los Kanjis de fuego y de río. ¡Encantada de conocerle! – remató con una exagerada reverencia.

Naruto solo podía mirarla con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo una persona podía hablar tanto en un espacio de tiempo tan corto? Intentó descifrar algo entre todo lo que le había dicho que le diera una pista de porqué estaba esa mujer en su oficina.

-¿Trabajar para mí? – cayó de pronto el rubio.

-¡Oh! ¿No lo sabía? Soy la nueva secretaria de Naruto-sama, el señor Nara me contrató – informó con una radiante sonrisa.

¿Shikamaru? Claro, debió de cansarse de hacerle de secretaria y decidió contratar una de verdad en vistas de que él mismo no lo daba hecho. Más tarde se encargaría de agradecérselo, ¡por fin se desharía de un poco de ese insufrible papeleo!

-Está bien, gracias por venir – le contestó con una ligera sonrisa. –Por ahora puedes ir y acondicionar tu lugar de trabajo, más tarde te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

-¡Hai, Naruto-sama! – y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la oficina del Hokage.

El rubio solo la observó salir preguntándose de dónde habría sacado Shikamaru una chica tan… ¿extravagante? De todas formas, decidió continuar con su trabajo. Al volver la vista hacia su escritorio se fijó en la foto que tenía de su prometida y sonrió. ¿Cómo le habría ido con la vieja Tsunade?

**oOoOoOo**

-Adelante – dijo con voz monótona la antigua Quinta Hokage. Estaba cansada de pasar consultas, quería bajar al bar y tomarse un buen trago de sake. O dos, o tres… Pero sabía que Shizune no la dejaría.

-Tsunade-sama – alzó la vista y vio a Hinata aun al lado de la puerta. Intuyendo lo que vendría a decirle, la instó a que pasara y se sentara.

-Tsunade-sama… - empezó Hinata algo cohibida. Apenas hacía dos horas que había estado en esa consulta, donde le habían dado una de las peores noticias de su vida.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Yo… ¡Yo quiero tener a este bebé! – exclamó de un tirón. –Es… Este es el bebé que Naruto y yo creamos, no puedo simplemente deshacerme de él… - terminó casi en un susurro pero con la cabeza en alto. La ex-Hokage la observó unos instantes y luego suspiró.

-¿Has hablado de esto con Naruto? – la morena se tensó visiblemente. Tsunade volvió a suspirar. -¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?

-Pero no quiero preocuparlo innecesariamente. Sé que él tampoco sería capaz de matar a nuestro hijo, por eso… Solo sería angustiarlo de forma innecesaria.

-¡Está bien, está bien! – Hinata se giró hacia la rubia ex-Hokage al oír su exclamación, y pudo ver como esta se levantaba e iba hacia el fondo de su oficina. –Puesto que el riesgo no es para el bebé en sí sino para ti, supongo que no tengo porque decirle nada a Naruto.

-Gra-Graias Tsunade-sama – exclamó la morena mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-De todas formas, quiero que te lleves esto – dijo acercándole un sobre marrón que había sacado de uno de los cajones del fondo de la habitación.

-¿Qué es esto, Tsunade-sama? – interrogó Hinata tras coger el sobre.

-Es una de las pruebas que se te hicieron esta mañana, quiero que te la quedes.

-¡Pero-¡ - reprochó de pronto algo asustada.

-¡Nada de peros! – la cortó. –Si te digo que te la quedes es que te la quedes.

-D-De acuerdo…

**oOoOoOo**

Tenía la vista fija sobre él, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Acercó una mano, estaba a apenas unos centímetros de tocarlo y… Hinata se levantó de golpe de la silla donde estaba sentada. Volvió su vista de nuevo al sobre marrón que estaba sobre la mesa del salón y se quedó mirándolo. No se atrevía a abrirlo y mirar lo que había dentro, tenía miedo de averiguar su contenido. ¿Pero que hacía con él? No podía dejarlo en casa, ¿y si Naruto lo encontraba? No, de ninguna manera. Tampoco podía tirarlo en cualquier sitio, ¿qué pasaría si alguien lo encontraba? Eso sería aun peor, toda la aldea se enteraría.

En eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto el ruido de la puerta de la entrada cerrándose la alertó. Al instante, el rubio Hokage entraba en el salón donde Hinata se encontraba.

-Bienvenido a casa – le sonrió ella, aunque un poco tensa aun.

-Gracias – le contestó este mientras le daba un suave beso y ponía una mano sobre su aun no muy desarrollada barriga. –¡Ah! Estoy cansado… - suspiró el rubio al tiempo que se giraba hacia el sofá para tirarse a descansar. Hinata aprovechó ese instante para apresurarse a coger el sobre –aun sobre la mesa del salón- y esconderlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarlo, la voz de su prometido la interrumpió.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue donde la vieja Tsunade? – preguntó con la cara más inocente del mundo.

-Bi-bien… lo normal – estaba tensa, MUY tensa. Las manos le sudaban y las piernas empezaban a temblarle. Deseó poder acallar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, pues tenía la sensación de que un poco más y el rubio -aun sentado sobre el sofá- podría oírlos perfectamente.

-Me alegro – y ahí estaba otra vez, la sonrisa más feliz y sincera que le podría haber dado. ¡Agg! Se sentía la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo podía estarle mintiendo de esa manera? – ¡Qué hambre! – lo escuchó quejarse de pronto. –Hina… Hoy quiero una ración de ramen extragrande – le dijo con carita suplicante.

-Hai, hai – sonrió casi olvidándose de todos los problemas habidos y por haber. Y sin más, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Ya una vez en la cocina, Hinata estaba distraída mientras cocía la carne y las verduras para el ramen cuando una voz desde el salón la alertó, cayéndole como un cubo de agua fría.

-¿Y este sobre? – de inmediato la morena giró bruscamente sobre sí misma para ver a su futuro marido con las pruebas de su embarazo en sus manos. -¿De la vieja Tsunade?

-¡Narut-! – no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Antes de terminar de decir su nombre este ya estaba viendo el interior del sobre.

Se quedó estática, a medio camino entre el mostrador de la cocina y dónde se encontraba su futuro marido. Observó sus ojos fijos en el papel entre sus manos. Sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa. El extraño brillo de sus ojos que no supo descifrar. Entonces vio como su frente se arrugaba levemente, y se temió lo peor.

-¿Por qué no me enseñaste esto antes? – su voz tenía un timbre extraño que no sabía como interpretar. ¡Oh Dios! La iba a odiar, seguro. Era el fin.

-E-esto…Yo… - sabía que decirle, cualquier argumento le sonaba ahora como una mala excusa.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! – exclamó el rubio.

-¿Lo sabías…? - ¿Sabía el qué? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No entendía nada de nada, pero…

-¡Sabía que nuestro hijo sería un niño!

…

…

…

¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me la habías enseñado antes? – le reprochó con fingido enfado mientras sacudía la ecografía de su hijo en sus manos. -¡Oh! ¡Ya sé, era una sorpresa! ¿No? Vaya, pues creo que la he estropeado…

Hinata, aun en estado de shock se acercó a su prometido y cogió la ecografía entre sus manos. Ahí estaba. Su pequeño bebé, dentro de ella, encogidito y con sus manitas pequeñas, sus piececitos… De pronto una pequeña gota cayó sobre la ecografía y se escurrió por esta hasta caer al suelo. Tonta. ¿Y ahora por qué se ponía a llorar?

Sintió los brazos fuertes del rubio rodearla desde su espalda y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Los dos se quedaron mirando la imagen entre las manos de Hinata.

-Será un niño tan encantador y carismático como su padre – soltó de pronto. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras asentía levemente. –Y seguro que será tan guapo y fuerte como su madre – finalizó sonriente. Las lágrimas se agolparon nuevamente en los ojos de la futura madre. Asintió, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y Naruto la abrazaba más fuerte.

Se quedaron un tiempo más viendo la ecografía. La primera imagen que tenían de su hijo. Era increíble. Era pequeñito y arrugado, seguramente ni siquiera medía 10 centímetros… Y aun así, yo los había conquistado.

_Continuará~_

_

* * *

_

¡Yey~! Este fic saca mi lado más sweet, creo que en verdad este embarazo también me está afectando a mí...(?) xDD Vale, no xD Pero de verdad que nunca me imaginé escribiendo algo tan sumamente meloso, ¡puaj! ¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Quien sabe...ù.u

Paso a contestar los reviews: ***-_shinofan_-***, siento que el capítulo de regreso fuera un capi triste, pero no todo pueden ser alegrías en esta vida (?) xD Me alegro de que comentaras y de que sigas leyendo el fic ., ¡hasta el próximo capi!;** jean carlos**, me algro de que te gustara, ¡sigue leyendo! ;D; **NekoCharles**, traquilo todo el mundo, aun no se a muerto nadie xD Me alegro que te guste el fic ^^ ¡Hasta el próximo capi!; **Zaff #16**; seeh me tardé mucho, lo siento! . Espero que sigas leyendo el resto del fic, ¡Bye~! :D; **Himeko6**, sí la verdad es que esto de estar en el último año es un asquito ù.ú, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer...¡Sigue comentando plis! Gracias por leer :D; **drelizab**, pues aquí la conti, espero que te haya gustado y que sigas comentando ;) ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

Bueno, estos son los reviews anónimos, los que tengan cuenta se los contestaré por mp ;) Y para este capi...¡espero vuestro reviews pliis! . Me animan a seguir escribiendo :D

Por cierto, para quien quiera saber cual es la tabla de este fic, esta aquí ---- (http : // community .livejournal. com/ 30vicios/ 261143. html# momentos) Solo me faltan por pensar el 5_Determinación y 22_Tiempo (si alguien tiene ideas...xD). A ver que me sale u.u

_Próximo capi:_ **_Momento #6: Locura._**

¡ByeBye~! :3


	9. Capítulo 8: Locura

*Harta de dar excusas, decide simplemente darse de cabezazos contra la pared rosa (?) de su habitación...*

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ninguna editorial soportaría mi inconstancia...¬¬_

* * *

**~Momento #6:** Locura.

**~Género:** Romance/Humor (o un intento al menos xD)

**~Resumen:** para quienes dicen que las únicas que sufren en el embarazo son las mujeres… que sepáis que mienten descaradamente.

* * *

**·.·.·. L**_ocura **.·.·.·**_

Para quienes dicen que el embarazo solo lo sufren las mujeres, Naruto podría tener unas cuantas palabras. Cuanta razón tiene la gente al decir que los embarazos, las mujeres los sufren, pero los hombres los padecen.

Y es que para nuestro rubio protagonista, el comienzo del caluroso mes de Junio fue una verdadera locura…

**oOoOoOo**

Lo primero que notó al salir del baño esa mañana fue el olor matutino a tostadas y café recién hecho. Seguramente Hinata se había levantado mientras el se duchaba y le estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno. Sonrió. Desde luego le había tocado la lotería con esa mujer.

Ajustándose bien la toalla a la cintura caminó hasta la habitación para vestirse. Acercándose al armario para buscar una camiseta limpia se fijo, por primera vez en semanas, en el calendario que colgaba de la puerta de este.

6 de Julio.

¿Por qué estaba rodeado en rojo el 6 de julio? De pronto, un fogonazo, y la bombillita de la mente de Naruto de encendió. ¡Mierda, la reunión mensual con los viejos del Consejo! Se había olvidado completamente, ¡y llegaba tarde!

Terminó de vestirse en apenas un minuto y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. De nuevo, el delicioso olor del desayuno casi le hace la boca agua. Pero no, ni hablar, llegaba _muy_ tarde.

-Naruto, ohayo, he pensado que hoy podíamos desayunar juntos – le dice Hinata con una sonrisa al verlo entrar por el salón. El Hokage frena su agitada carrera y se gira a ver a su prometida por primera vez en el día. Aun algo despeinada, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y los ojos brillosos…

Está radiante esa mañana, incluso más que de costumbre. Ante los ojos de Naruto, parece un ángel.

-Lo siento Hina, pero hoy tengo que reunirme con el consejo y si no me marcho ya llegaré tarde – le explica con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Pero… preparé el desayuno – visto y no visto. En apenas un segundo el rostro de Hinata cambió de uno de exuberante felicidad a otro totalmente decepcionado.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo faltar –se excusó. –Ya si eso cenamos juntos ¿ok? – le propuso ya calzándose para salir.

Una vez listo se giró para recibir su beso de despedida antes de marchar, pero lo que vio en su lugar lo dejó pasmado. Los ojos de Hinata estaban llorosos, y su cara empezaba a tornarse se un color rojo que nada tenía que ver con la vergüenza. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y toda ella temblaba.

-Yo-yo que me había levantado pronto para que pudiéramos desayunar tranquilamente juntos los dos, solo por una sola vez… - cada vez temblaba más, y su voz, como contenida, traía presagios de una tormenta inminente.

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar otra excusa cuando la vio agarrar lo primero que su mano alcanzó -¿qué hacía un cenicero sobre esa mesita si en esa casa nadie fumaba?- y lanzarlo mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Naruto, BAKA!!

Apenas se salvó por un segundo de ser cruelmente asesinado, en el que alcanzó a salir por la puerta de casa y esconderse tras esta. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había salido disparado hacia la torre Hokage, alejándose lo más rápido posible de su casa.

Ese fue el comienzo de la semana más agitada en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki.

**oOoOoOo**

Al final acabó llegando igualmente tarde a la reunión, y tuvo que aguantar las miradas de desaprobación de todo el consejo. Ahora, ya más calmado, volvía a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de su prometida esa mañana.

Se giró a mirar por su amplia ventana como caía la tarde en Konoha. ¿Cómo era posible que la normalmente tierna, cariñosa y afectuosa Hinata Hyuuga de pronto sufriera semejante arrebato? Jamás se lo habría imaginado. No es que estuviera triste, desencantada, o decepcionada, como normalmente habría pasado, es que estaba totalmente furiosa.

-¡Moshiwakearimasen deshita! – exclamó de pronto la castaña secretaria asomándose por la puerta de su despacho, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos del joven Hokage.

-Kaede, te tengo dicho que no me trates con tanta formalidad.

¡Hai, Naruto-sama! – volvió a exclamar con una exagerada reverencia. Naruto solo soltó un leve suspiro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Ah, sí! – reaccionó al fin la chica recordando el porqué estaba ahí. -¡Tiene una llamada de Hinata-sama señor! - ¿Hinata había llamado?

-Pásamela por favor.

-¡Hai! – dijo a la vez que desaparecía. De ahí a unos segundos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Moshi moshi…? – preguntó sin saber muy bien como hablarle a la morena.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? – vaya, _Naruto-kun_, que raro le sonaba ahora. Hinata solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba muy avergonzada por algo. –Siento mucho lo de esta mañana, no se que me pasó, yo… - empezó a decir Hinata. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Tranquila Hina-chan, no pasa nada – afirmó el rubio mientras se sonreía a sí mismo. Después de todo Hinata siempre sería Hinata.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó esta aun dubitativa.

-Seguro –aseguró. –Más bien debería ser yo el que se disculpara. ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Dime que te apetece hoy para cenar y yo lo compro de camino a casa, y así cenamos los dos juntos, ¿ok? – propuso el chico.

-¡Hai! – exclamó Hinata entusiasmada. –Pues… Etto… ¡Me apetece Ramen!

-¿En serio? – vaya, eso era nuevo, normalmente era él quien siempre proponía cenar ramen. -¡Genial! Pasaré por el Ichiraku, ¿qué ramen quieres que pida?

-Mmm… Quiero chashumen, y que lleve natto, shoyu y mostaza* - finalizó la morena tras unos segundos de pensárselo.

-¿E-estás segura Hina…? – preguntó Naruto receloso. A lo largo de su vida había probado muchos tipos de ramen, pero jamás había oído de uno que llevara natto y mostaza.

-Hai – afirmó sin dudar.

-Bueno, pues lo llevaré en unas horas – prometió. Qué le iba a hacer, si ella quería natto, shoyu y mostaza en el ramen pues se lo llevaría.

-¡Arigato!

**oOoOoOo**

Estaba exhausto. Se había recorrido todas las tiendas de la aldea, puesto que en el Ichiraku no tenían natto ni mostaza (lógicamente), ¡y nada! Ni una maldita tienda abierta.

Entró en su casa y se quitó los zapatos con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la bolsa con el ramen. Al instante la joven embarazada apareció ante el con semblante preocupado y algo arrepentido. Pobre, seguramente se había pasado todo el día culpándose por lo de esa mañana.

Le regaló una de sus amplias sonrisas, consiguiendo que ella, ya más aliviada se la devolviera. Se acercó a él a paso rápido y casi derriba al rubio al besarlo con ímpetu. Naruto se sorprendió por tanta intensidad, pero no se quejó.

-Bienvenido a casa – le sonrió su prometida con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Tadaima – le respondió él a la vez que volvía a posar sus labios en los de ella. –Traje el ramen, ¿cenamos?

-Hai – le contestó ella sonriente. De nuevo su prometida volvía a ser la de siempre. Cálida, amable, dulce, radiante.

Mientras Hinata ponía la mesa, Naruto fue a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse un poco más cómodo. Se estaba vistiendo una camiseta de andar por casa cuando la voz de la morena lo alcanzó desde el salón.

-Naruto, ¿dónde dejaste el natto y la mostaza? – oyó que le preguntaba.

-¡Ah! Verás es que en el Ichiraku no había y a estas horas ya no encontré ninguna tienda abierta – se excusó mientras ya totalmente cambiado se dirigía hacia la cocina. –Lo siento, la próxima vez te lo compraré.

-¿La próxima vez? – dijo Hinata con cara decepcionada. -¡Pero yo quería el ramen con natto hoy! ¡Naruto baka! – le gritó de pronto totalmente enfurecida. Y sin más, se fue corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Naruto no se lo podía creer. ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿Quién era esa chica en su cuarto y dónde habían metido a su Hina-chan?

Dio un paso, aun en shock, para dirigirse a su habitación y ver si su prometida se encontraba bien, pero de pronto la puerta de abrió. Naruto vio asomar un cabeza de largo pelo negro, y tras recibir una mirada furibunda de la chica, esta volvió a cerrar de un portazo.

Y cuando escuchó el clic del pestillo de la puerta al cerrarse Naruto supo que esa noche dormiría en el sofá.

**oOoOoOo**

-Es por el cambio hormonal.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto con la misma cara que si le hubieran hablado en chino.

-Las hormonas son las substancias que regulan nuestro organismo –aclaró Tsunade-. Durante el embarazo se produce una alteración del sistema endocrino que provoca cambios bruscos en el carácter de las embarazadas. Tranquilo, en unos días se le pasará y lo es que estará un poco más sensible, pero nada más – el chico, aun algo susceptible, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que la vieja Tsunade le decía.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices.

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto sacó las llaves de su casa pensando en lo que encontraría al otro lado de la puerta ante él. ¿Qué sería esta vez, la afable y dulce Hinata de siempre, o la nueva y fácilmente irritable?

Una vez entró en su casa, lo primero que vio fue la cara arrepentida de su futura esposa, que se acercaba desde el salón. Naruto se quitó las sandalias y se dirigió hacia ella para darle un beso; sin embargo, antes de llegar siquiera a rozarla esta se apartó ligeramente girando la cara hacia un lado, con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

-¿Hina-chan? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio extrañado de nuevo por su inusual comportamiento.

-Na-naruto-kun, yo… - empezó la chica con voz baja. Miraba a todos lados, evitando posar sus ojos sobre él, además no paraba de juntar sus manos y retorcerlas, lo que no evitó que Naruto se diera cuenta de que estas temblaban ligeramente.

Se la veía… nerviosa.

Viendo que no daba terminado de hablar, intentó acercarse un poco a ella, pero de nuevo la morena mantuvo las distancias dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás y levantando la vista hacia él alerta.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – preguntó ahora empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

-Etto… verás, yo… no sé que me pasa exactamente estos últimos días –empezó de nuevo, manteniendo en todo instante la distancia con el rubio. –Es…es como si mi cuerpo actuara solo. De pronto me enfado, y a las cinco minutos solo puedo arrepentirme de haber actuado como lo he hecho. Yo…

-Shh, tranquila Hina, no pasa nada, la vieja Tsunade ya me lo ha explicado todo – la interrumpió.

-¿Nani?

-Sí, me dijo algo de las hormonas y de que estas afectaban a tu comportamiento por el embarazo…o algo así – intentó explicar el rubio como bien pudo. –Pero dice que en unos días ya no será así.

-¿En serio? Entonces… todo esto es… ¿por el embarazo? – cuestionó una vez más. Vio como se mordía el labio inferior, casi como conteniendo un suspiro aliviado.

-Si, eso dijo – afirmó mientras se dirigía a su habitación quitándose ya el chaleco y la camiseta de camino.

-Así que tranquila, no hay de que preocuparse, me dijo que era totalmente normal – seguía explicando, suponiendo que la chica lo estaba siguiendo. -¿Es que estabas preoc-?

Antes de terminar de hablar, Hinata ya se había prácticamente tirado encima suyo, agarrándose a su cuello. Debido a la inercia, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, ella encima de él, quien empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Naruto estaba estupefacto, jamás había visto a Hinata así.

Entonces pensó, que si ese comportamiento era también provocado por las dichosas hormonas esas, bienvenido sea.

C o n t i n u a r á…

* * *

*Chashumen: tipo de ramen con rodajas de cerdo asado.

*Natto: pasta de judías fermentadas.

*Shoyu: salsa de soja.

**~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · · ·**

Ok, lo sé, tardo casi dos meses en actualizar y aun por encima el capi es corto...D: Lo siento u_u No tengo excusas, lo único que podéis hacer es intentar tenerme paciencia... Aunque este fic se supone que tiene 30 capis, a este paso lo acabaré para la jubilación... ;___;

Respondo a los reviews anónimos: ***-_shinofan_-***, seeh, seguro que el bebé de Naru y Hina será una monada x3 (te lo digo yo, que soy la autora xD) Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y que sigas comentándome capi tras capi a pesar de que soy un desastre ;__; ¡Gracias!;** himeko6**, me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, y respecto a lo del bebé...habrá que esperar al último capi para ver como es xD ¡sigue leyendoo!; **hill**, omg! gracias xD Me gusta hacer que todo parezca lo más realista posible, inclusive las acciones de los personajes. ¡Gracias por leer! :D;** shelby-chan**, gracias por comentar, ¡continua leyendo~! =)

¡Wow! Esta vez hubo pocos anónimos x3 El resto ya los contesto por mp a la cuenta de cada uno. Igualmente, ¡gracias por tomaros la molestia de seguir esta historia! A pesar de que la autora no se merezca ni una mísera cuarta parte de todos los halagos que le ponéis... ;___; ¡Os amo~! 33

¡Oh! ¡Casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! :O No me lo puedo creer, será la primera vez que tenga tantos reviews por una historia mía x3 (obvio, es mi primera historia larga xD). Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, no los merezco... ;___; Espero que sigáis comentando como hasta ahora, de verdad que aprecio muchísimo cada uno de los reviews que me mandais. No se que haría sin vuestro apoyo ;__; (pues tardar aun más en actualizar DD:) u__u... ¡Ánimo, a ver quien es el review número 100! :DD

Por cierto, antes de largarme ya, quería hacer un poco de publicidad descarada xDD Os recomiendo pasaros por mi otro Naruhina, una historia de dos capis que vendría siendo como un extra de este fic. Trata sobre cómo empezaron a salir Naru y Hina, tras el combate contra Pein y_ blablabla_, ya lo leeréis 9.9 Podéis buscarlo en mi perfil o directamente copiando este link:

http : / / www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / 5692816 / 1 / Silencio (¡animaos a leerlo! :D)

_Próximo capítulo:** Momento #9: Verdad.**_

¡Byesu~! =)


End file.
